Lonely Nights
by Auburn Snow
Summary: One night Baby Doll isn't alone.


WOW. Haven't been on this site in FOREVERR. This movie won my heart so I had to come back, for it has inspired me :D

Enjoy, review, and please let me know if this should be a one-shot :3 Get ready for cuteness =]

* * *

><p>The one window in the dark room was high up and very small. It was unreachable, and built up there on purpose. It was for the prisoners in this place. It was meant to crush their hopes and dreams of living a normal life. The little light coming in reminded the prisoners that there was no where to run. No where to escape. The happenings in this place were inconceivable. The very lives of people forgotten, and souls tortured to such an extent. Guardian angels were not often expected to show up...<p>

Baby Doll sighed as she rose to her feet and gazed at the drying floor that she had just scrubbed with her bare hands. She rotated her aching wrist that she had yet again over worked. It became an everyday routine until the high roller would come. The chores that the men force upon her were done for the day and she retreated back to the room she shared with all the others. After washing her hands in the bathroom, she removed her shoes and walked into the 'bedroom'. The lights were dim, and it was very empty. She proceeded to her bed, the only thing she had close to a home, and absorbed herself in it.

The sheets were rough, but she was grateful for the little warmth it provided. She shifted, panning her eyes around the room. The beds of her roommates, her girls, her comrades, were all made or not made to fit each personality.

Rocket's bed was half made, and decorated with hand made designs. She was so open, so friendly...So very strong.

Amber's bed always struck Baby Doll as patriotic. The color, and the way she left the small radio up top. Amber was smart, loving, and very technical.

Blondie's bed was always made and kept in good shape, even when she was asleep. Blondie was very pretty, even while sleeping...while crying.

Then there was Sweet Pea's bed. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either. Books surrounded it. Her bed had always intrigued Baby Doll. It looked soft and warm...

Sweet Pea fascinated Baby Doll. Sure she was snappy and mean toward Baby Doll, but they both secretly knew that only they understood each other. Their bond was different, and Sweet Pea being the strong realistic one, had her moments of feeling helpless and weak. Baby Doll knew this very well.

Without thinking about the action, Baby Doll found herself crawling over Rocket's bed and sprawling her body over Sweet Pea's. It was exactly how she imagined it...warm. The sheets smelled amazing and for once felt very soft compared to her own. Baby Doll nuzzled her face into Sweet Pea's pillow, enjoying the smell of her hair. Ironically it smelled like the flower Sweet Pea. This made Baby Doll smile pleasingly.

The smell, intruding and filling her senses, made her very sleepy. She could just fall asleep here forever...

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Baby Doll opened her eyes and saw nothing but very little moonlight dancing around the room. She had forgotten about where she was just for one moment until she felt a warm body brushing up against her.

Baby Doll silently gasped and looked slightly upward at the figure next to her. It was Sweet Pea.

Baby Doll swore at herself for just falling asleep on Sweet Pea's bed like that, with no caution. Then she wondered why Sweet Pea didn't move her or wake her...

As if Sweet Pea could read Baby Doll's thoughts she looked at her in the darkness and murmured loudly,"You're in my bed." Baby Doll found her eyes and looked away quickly.

"I...I know...I'm sorry," Baby said in her small, not completely emotionless voice.

"Can you not find your bed?" Sweet Pea muttered harshly.

"I was just...I'm sorry, nevermind," Baby started to get up. Sweet Pea pulled at Baby's hips so that she was back in her bed.

Baby Doll was surprised, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"You have some nerve Baby, hogging my only comfort zone," Sweet Pea whispered almost playfully. She was hugging Baby Doll from behind, and her strong thighs slipped and tangled with Baby's.

Baby Doll was confused, but loved every second of it. Her warm strong thighs rubbing against her own, and her curly hair all over the place. Sweet Pea was beautiful in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Does little Baby Doll get lonely at night...?" Sweet Pea half laughed, teasing her. Baby got bold and turned her body over to face Sweet Pea.

"Yes, she does..." Baby's eyes were wet, and full of longing. She wanted to truly be loved once again.

Sweet Pea's smirk faded as she buried Baby under her chin in the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Sweet Pea does too..."


End file.
